


What Remains To Be Seen

by Pwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Established My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, F/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwrites/pseuds/Pwrites
Summary: Byleth had chosen to save him that day on Gronder field. After the war he takes his place as King of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Dimitri must watch Byleth worry over Claude while trying to keep his own feelings at bay.The beginning of my Verdant Winds and Azure Moon collaboration.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	What Remains To Be Seen

They had won the war. The three of them.

Dimitri did not know what would have become of him if Byleth did not hold him back from going after Edelgard at Gronder field. Well, in truth he did know what would happen to him if he did. Byleth let him know in full detail the foolish death that would have resulted. He still was in awe of the power she held. He owed her his life.

Byleth helped him cope with the pain of the past as well as share her fears. He had spent years reliving the same nightmare over and over again. When he watched her disappear all those years ago, she joined the many souls that haunted his mind telling him to avenge her. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw her in that field. Oh, how things have changed.

He would be crowned king of Fódlan tomorrow, a decision that he did not understand at first. He imagined Claude would be king. However, Claude always had a secret plan up his sleeve and it was confirmed the moment Byleth agreed as well. Dimitri could only accept and thank them for their trust.

Soon after the defeat of Edelgard, they learned about those who slither in the dark. Claude and Byleth took on Nemesis head-on. Watching them, the battle was memorizing. They weaved in and out of battle as if they had fought together their whole lives. Dimitri could not help but push down an ugly feeling of jealousy whenever he saw them together. A part of him wished she would have chosen his house all those years ago.

Dimitri walked up the stairs to the goddess tower. He needed to discuss the coordination with Byleth since she would be the one to announce his new title. The sun had just begun to set. The tower glowed with light passing through the windows. Once he reached the top of the tower he immediately saw Byleth looking out to the horizon.

“My friend there is much to discuss.” Dimitri halted his words once he felt the atmosphere shift. Byleth looked stiff. She was playing with a ring on her hand as if she was hesitating to throw it off the tower or keep it close to her heart. She turned around with no emotion on her face yet her body language betrayed her emotionless gaze. Just then it clicked. He had noticed Claude walking away from the tower just moments before he arrived. Dimitri looked to the ring on her finger and noticed what finger it was on.

“Yes. How can I assist you, Dimitri?”

“I see now may not be a good time. We can talk later tonight if that…”

“No, now is a perfect time. Shall we speak in the Cardinal's Room?” Dimitri opened his mouth to try and protest once more until he noticed the swelling in her eyes. She had been crying. They could have been tears of joy but his gut said otherwise.

The coronation was a success for both Byleth and Dimitri. Seteth stood by her side just how Dedue stood by his. They would need to start repairing the war-torn country and make amends with those who aligned with the Empire. However, the celebration was first. Dimitri watched his old classmates from all three houses dancing and drinking to celebrate the new united Fódlan.

He thought back to the ceremony and could not help but notice the sad look in her eyes as she placed the sword on his shoulder. It was a look and a feeling he was all too familiar with. A part of him wanted to go after Claude that day. He wanted to knock some sense into the man. How could he leave such an extortionary woman with just a ring and a weak promise? Taking the throne of a new country was not a quick task. It could be years before Claude can return for her. It was a fact that he saw in Byleth’s eyes as she watched her old students from across the room. Dimitri watched her wear a tight smile with a glass in her hand.

He would do anything to make her truly smile again. He would take Claude’s place in a heartbeat. This rush of emotion pushed him to cross the room to her. Their eyes met and her expression softened which made him even more determined.

“I see your actions have not changed when it comes to celebrations.”

“My actions?”

“You stand to the side as other dance around you. They had to drag you to the dancefloor all those years ago.” Dimitri smiled and hoped she would not be offended by his playful tone. Yet, the twitch in her smile relieved that worry.

“In truth, I did not know how to dance back then. I trained Dorothea for the dance competition yet I could barely move my own feet.”

“That is true. You were quite an awful dancer back then.” Dimitri gave Byleth a side glance which she returned before they both broke out into laughter. Her laugh was light and made his chest feel warm. Her eyes sparkled as she brought her hand up to slightly cover her smile.

“I would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for…” Her sentence trailed off as the image of Claude came to mind. Dimitri watched as her smile dimmed as if he was a painful memory. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel like they were talking about a dead spouse even though Claude was very much alive.

Silence grew between them as the music and their friends’ laughter filled the room. Dimitri reached out his hand. Byleth looked at it before giving him a confused look.

“May I have this dance Lady Byleth?” She smiled before taking his hand. Dimitri lead her to the dance floor where he spent the rest of the night making sure that smile never left her face.

“You know you are wasting your time.” Dimitri could hear the familiar yet annoying voice of his new advisor. He turned to see Felix leaning against the castle wall as if they had traveled back in time to their days at the academy.

“I do not know the topic of which you speak of.”

“Do not play the fool. Your affections for the new archbishop are pathetic, to say the least. She has promised herself to that Almyran prince.”

“She and I are partners in rebuilding Fódlan, nothing more.” Dimitri knew he was not fooling anyone other than Byleth herself. Yet, it was easier to deny it then succumb to the heartache.

“You do a poor job of hiding it. That woman is the definition of loyal. Why do you think I transferred to her class in the first place?” Dimitri did not have a response to that fact. He knew Byleth must love Claude and would never stray. However, she was a bright light that attracted so many others to her warmth. Felix was an example of that. He watched as Felix walked away, leaving Dimitri to spiral into the thought of what could have been and what will be.

“Do your nightmare continue to keep you up at night?” Dimitri smiled at Byleth’s concerned tone as they enjoyed their afternoon tea. It became their weekly ritual after morning meetings that consisted of politics and projects. The tea was a great way to relax and not let the pressure of restoring a whole country consume them.

“At times yes. They are not as consistent as they once were.” Dimitri took another sip of his teas as he watched Byleth relax in her seat. She truly cared for everyone which only made it harder not to love her.

“I would recommend speaking with Marianne. She has also dealt with similar nightmares as of late. It is helpful to speak with those that you can relate to.” Byleth gave him a knowing look which only made him chuckle in response.

“That is true. She is a very dear friend. However, I see right through your act Lady Byleth.”

“Oh, whatever do you mean King Dimitri?” She smiled behind her cup of tea doing her best to look innocent. Dimitri knew Byleth loved to play matchmaker. She started the hobby with Hilda and it only seemed to intensify since then. He remembered working with Marianne several times during the war as well as sharing several meals. Byleth had an eye for those who were a good match. It was a talent that excluded herself.

“I do remember your tricks during the war. Without you, Ferdinand and Dorothea would not be married today.”

“Some people just need a little push. I am sure you have felt the pressure already to find a wife. I could help with that.”

“No need my friend. Fódlan needs me more than I need a wife at this time.”

“I understand, there is always time for that later. Has anyone caught your eye at least?” Dimitri felt his chest tighten and his throat began to close. He was treading dangerous waters with this conversation. The mischievous glint in her eyes slowly faded as she watched Dimitri struggle for words. He felt trapped in her gaze with his emotions bare before her. Byleth’s posture straightened as the realization came to her.

“If you will excuse me. I have forgotten that I must meet with Dedue to discuss our plans with Duscur. My sincerest apologies.” Dimitri wasted no time in leaving the table. His goal was to find the farthest place in the castle from Byleth. His heart burned in his chest in a way that made him want to rip it out. The change of emotion on her face was enough to not look at her for days and days it shall be.

A week had passed before Dimitri saw Byleth again. He thought of the many ways he would explain his feelings towards her and how nothing would change. He had the utmost respect for Claude even though he grew angry at how careless Claude was with leaving Byleth by herself. Each month that passed caused another dip in her smile. Oh, what Dimitri would give to punch that cocky little face of his. 

Regardless, he did not want Byleth to feel uncomfortable around him. To be fair, he did not even tell her how he felt. She was just too smart for her own good.

“You ready for the meeting?” Byleth smiled ay Dimitri and acted as if nothing transpired between them. It was probably for the best.

“After you.” Dimitri opened the door for Byleth and let out a sigh of relief as she walked into the meeting room. Yes. Nothing had changed.

However, the peace between them would not last long. Rumors spread through the kingdom about the new King of Almyra. Claude had been crowned at the beginning of the month and was already making positive changes. It would not be long before he would come back to Fódlan to create a long-lasting relationship between the two countries, or so they thought.

Byleth received a letter of a thousand apologies from Claude. He would need more time in Almyra and would not return within a year’s time. Byleth, ever so strong, continued to act as if everything was fine. Yet, the rumors continued. They talked about the women who were throwing themselves at the new king and how he had several marriage proposals. Byleth kept her head high but Dimitri could see that they were eating away at her. It all became too much when a dirtier rumor began to spread of the new king being caught with a woman in the castle courtyard. The two women spreading that rumor grew silent when she walked into the room. Yet, she had heard every word.

Dimitri found her in the garden by herself. Her back was to him as he slowly approached her. She was playing with the ring on her finger once more. If he looked closely, he could see her hands shaking.

“Are you alright dear friend?” His voice made her jump slightly. Her posture straightened like it always did when she was trying to put on a brave face.

“Of course. Why would I not be?” Her tone was questionable. He had a hard time reading her.

“Do not believe those nasty rumors, my friend. His love for you is unquestionable.” Dimitri hated admitting it to himself but Claude truly loved Byleth. Anyone could see with the way he looked at her. Claude would be more than a fool to let another woman catch his gaze.

“Is it? As more months pass, I feel like I can not recognize it.” Her voice wavered and for the first time since she had become the archbishop, she was letting her guard down. Dimitri wanted to bring her into a hug but she looked as if she wanted to say more. She turned towards Dimitri before speaking.

“Letters have been taking several weeks to receive. I find myself up late at night dreading his return.” Her eyes dropped to the grass beneath them. Her eyes squinted as if they were holding her from falling.

“You fear he will be a different person now that he is king.” 

“Does that make me an awful person? I feel like one.” She tried to turn away but Dimitri brought her into an embrace. Her reaction was slow but once she registered the gesture she clung to Dimitri’s arms as if he was all that was left to keep her standing. He expected her to break out into a sob and would be happy to let her cry into his clothes. He witnessed one tear fall down her face but that was it. They stood there for another moment before Dimitri released her.

“You are not an awful person for fearing that your fiancé may change. It is hard to stay strong and lead a country while your emotions do everything to hold you back. No one would see you as weak if you took a day to yourself to address them.”

“Thank you, Dimitri.” That may be wise of me to do.” Byleth smiled making it that much harder for him to do nothing.

He slowly leaned down towards Byleth and pressed his lips to her cheek. He pressed firmly, enjoying the moment even if it may be one-sided. He slowly rose back to a standing position, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Rumors are just that, rumors but know this. If it were me, I would never let you doubt my feelings towards you. I would never leave you in the first place.” Byleth’s eye widened at his words. Her cheeks began to heat making her lips look even more inviting. Dimitri looked at them once before leaving Byleth. He faintly could hear his name from her lips but he did not dare look back.

For the next few months, Dimitri focused heavily on the restoration efforts of Fódlan. It was rare for him to speak to Byleth about anything that was not about Fódlan. She followed suit and soon they were making great progress. The people appreciated their voices being heard and not being divided by separate parties. However, there was some resistance from the old families of the Empire. It was hard to please everyone in a country as big as Fódlan.

Claude began sending letters addressed to Dimitri as well. He made sure to keep the letters professional since they mainly consisted of politics. Yet, Claude would end letters from time to time with a request for Dimitri to watch over Byleth and he agreed every time.

Byleth spends most of her time at the monastery. They were able to rebuild the church and began conducting services. Both of their roles kept them busy enough to where they had less time to talk with one another. Dimitri missed their afternoon tea and light conversation. However, he knew it was probably for the best.

Things changed when they got word of a rebellion. They got wind of the attack from Ferdinand since he kept in touch with those who allied with the Empire. No matter what Dimitri and Byleth did they would always be seen as the ones that took down their queen. They began a strategy meeting which almost felt foreign to him since it has been so long. They met in the Cardinal's room with everyone. Well, almost everyone. Claude’s seat was left empty as if he was there in spirit. No one tried to sit there or ask Byleth why it was left empty.

“From what we gathered they will be attacking the monastery to get to the archbishop. They know Dimitri was scheduled to visit during this time. They must be trying to kill two birds with one stone.” Seteth finished his assessment after going over a few more points. His ability to gather intel had been immensely helpful with planning for the attack.

“Shall we request reinforcements to the monastery?” Dimitri looked to Byleth for answers since it looked to be that she was the main target in this attack.

“If we send troops it will become obvious that we learned of their attack. We need to end this rebellion quickly to show that it would be a mistake if anyone tried this again” Byleth looked over the map. Dimitri watched as her eyes move quickly as if she was imagining all the possibilities in her head.

“If Claude was here, he would probably create a diversion of some kind. He always knew what tricks to use.” Raphael continued with telling a story of their time at the monastery and how Claude pulled off one of his many schemes. His story helped calm the nerves of their old classmates but soon the weight of this attack fell back on their shoulders. Dimitri watched as Byleth stayed quiet before launching into a possible defense tactic.

The meeting lasted another hour before the group retired to their rooms. Dimitri stayed back to speak with Byleth who was still working on their next move.

“You should rest. There are only so many plans you can make before you tire from exhaustion.” Dimitri watched as she wrote another strategy down as if his words never reached her ears. Her hand worked quickly but the writing was growing sloppy as she tried to write faster. He placed his hand over hers to stop her. She froze for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

“You are right. I am sorry I just…”

“It must be difficult without your master tactician at your side.”

“More then you could ever know. In all honesty, we never had to plan a defense. We were always the ones attacking and moving forward.”

“This may be a great lesson for years to come. There will always be those who hold hate and vengeance in their hearts. It was not long ago that I was the same.” Dimitri lifted his hand away from hers. However, he did not move away. Their bodies stayed close to look over their plans.

“I always believed that you were more than your past. A past can influence you but it does not define you. You have become a better king for it.” Dimitri couldn’t help but smile at her kind words. She had always believed in him even when he did not believe in himself.

“Without you. I would not be alive today. I owe it to you and Claude to protect this country.”

“You do not owe us anything. I could not watch you die in vain. It was as simple as that.”

“You may not think so professor. However, I know you could have let me die and continue your mission.

“May I admit a selfish reason for my decision?”

“Please, do tell.” Dimitri felt his heart quicken.

“Of course I did not want to see you die in such a way but having you as king stopped me from becoming queen.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I learned of Claude’s plan to take the throne in Almyra. I had always assumed he would be king but he would have left Fódlan to me. The thought terrified me. I was just a mercenary before coming to the monastery. The idea of becoming a queen with no experience other than leading an army sounded foolish. I could not imagine how things would be if I was queen now.”

“Ah, I see.” Dimitri understood. Becoming the queen of a crumbled kingdom while her beloved left to do the same sounded extremely difficult.

“Without saving you I would be planning for this attack alone. So do not feel like you owe me anything you are the one that is helping me.” Byleth reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. They needed each other. Regardless of his feelings, he was grateful to be here with her. Dimitri smiled and felt the warmth of her hand stay with him even after she left the room.

The attack came a few days later. Just as predicted, they attacked the monastery. The fight began on the fields just south of the gates. An army of the new kingdom stood strong. Seteth said there would be no need for them to join the battle. However, Dimitri could see that Byleth was itching to join. Her hand stayed on the sword of the creator as if someone would jump out at any moment. He was about to tease her when they got word of another group attacking from the north. Seteth continued to push for them to stay back, especially Byleth.

“Your grace, if something were to happen to you it could ruin everything we have built since the fall of the Empire. The church needs you to lead them in service, not in battle.” Byleth shook her head and began preparing her armor.

“Seteth both the archbishop and I will take every precaution. I will make sure she comes back to you in one piece.” Dimitri turned to Byleth who gave him an annoyed look before continuing with preparing for battle. In truth, he did not need to protect her. She was the more skilled in combat between them. Yet, it was important to get Seteth off their back so they could defend Fódlan like they were meant to.

“Don’t fall too behind.” Byleth held back a smirk as she followed Hilda out to the battlefield. It was nice to see her in her element. For the first time since she became the archbishop, she looked excited. Who knew a battle of retaliation would be the answer.

“Speak for yourself. I have been looking forward to this all day.”

The battle was going well at first. Dimitri and Byleth worked together to take out most of the attack from the north. Hilda watched over them from the sky as she patrolled the monastery. Other students took part in different areas. It looked like the fight would be won. Yet, it seemed to be going almost too well. Dimitri could not ignore the gut feeling that something else would come.

Just then, a sickening screech echoed throughout the monastery. Dimitri looked to Hilda to see if she could see what was coming. Her eyes grew wide and her skin contrasted the brown wyvern she rode.

“Monsters! Several of them.”

“Hapi, did you sigh?” Balthus yelled over to the girl in between punches. One enemy tried to sneak up on him from behind. He turned to prepare for the blow but paused after seeing the guy dead on the ground. Hapi stood with her hand out. A quick spell was all that was needed to take the man down.

“I did not sigh in battle idiot. Watch your back.” She rolled her eyes before landing another blow on her next opponent.

“No matter where they came from. We must prepare for a new wave of attacks. Everyone prepare yourselves!” Dimitri yelled to his army and received cheers of agreement. He looked to Byleth who nodded as well. Once the monsters got closer there was no telling how this battle would turn out.

When the monsters joined the battle, strategy became key. Dimitri did his best to dispose of them quickly but they seemed to keep appearing. He truly wondered if someone shared Hapi’s same curse and was tormenting them. Dimitri took another monster to the ground and was met with three men preparing to swing their axes. However, Dimitri was much quicker and was able to take them out with one swift move. He focused on the next monster making sure to dodge its attack. The rest of his classmates were doing the same. Most of them worked in pairs to take down the monsters while others who were much stronger attacked them one on one.

Dimitri looked for Byleth in the swarm of bodies. Everyone was moving so fast that it was hard to focus on one person. He saw a familiar orange glow on his far left. He turned to see Byleth killing another monster. Yet, there were three more in its wake. Panic filled his chest as they began to surround Byleth. He felt as if he was stuck in one of his nightmares. His feet struggled to move fast enough as he headed towards the monsters. He could hear her grunts as she swung her sword. She could kill most of them but there would be a fourth that would take advantage of the assault.

“Byleth!” Dimitri yelled to her but got no response. His eyes moved towards the biggest monsters as it raised its claw ready to strike. He needed to move faster or she would be doomed.

Just then, an arrow shot down from the sky straight into the monster’s eye. The beast cried out in pain as it felt to the ground. Soon other arrows began shooting down on the monsters that surrounded Byleth. Dimitri wasted no time in attacking the monsters from behind. Byleth looked at him before looking up to the sky. Her eyes widened in recognition as a white wyvern descended towards them. Dimitri squinted as he looked up. The sun made it hard to see as clearly. A golden figure was shooting arrows with a precision that could only belong to one man.

Claude.

“Fire!” Claude’s voice brought a rain of arrows down upon the enemy line. The army behind him was filled with Almyran riders with their bows and axes. The skies filled with cheers and battle cries successfully pushing back the imperial rebellion.

With Almyra on their side, they were able to win the battle and successfully detain the enemy commander. Dimitri let out a deep sigh of relief. He looked down at his lance and wiped the remaining blood off. Their win was not a guarantee. He would make sure their army would be fully prepared for any attack going forward. If Claude had not arrived when he did they would be hosting a funeral rather than a celebration.

“King Dimitri!” Claude’s voice came from above. That familiar smile shined on his face as he landed to the ground. Dimitri reached out his hand for a handshake but received a hug instead. Claude’s arms were strong around him. Dimitri almost commented on how much Claude had changed in such a short time but he thought better of it. Once they separated, Dimitri could see the change in the man. He always showed confidence but it only seemed to grow with time. His usual yellow attire had been promoted to gold with a brown undertone. He truly looked like a King.

“It is great to see you, my friend. How did you know about the attack?”

“I had a few old friends from the imperial days. They were a fan of the Empire but not of those who silver in the dark. When they learned of the two working together again, they let me know of the plan. I just wish we could have come a bit sooner.”

“You came at just the right time. I am sure this battle will only help show the people why are partnership is essential for the United Kingdom of Fódlan.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Nice name you got there. The United has a nice ring to it.”

“Byleth was the one who thought of the new name.” Dimitri watched Claude for a reaction. He realized that he did not use Byleth’s formal title. Claude’s eyes squinted slightly as if he was trying to read Dimitri’s true intentions. Dimitri worried that Claude could see right through him. 

“Ah yes, I should have guessed. Speaking of my love, I must find her. I look forward to our meeting about the future, King Dimitri.” Claude smiled and patted Dimitri on the back before making his way through the crowd in search of Byleth. Dimitri let out a breath that he was holding ever since the name slipup. He was not sure if Claude caught on but for now, he needed to get out of this bloody armor.

The celebration was quickly underway. Dimitri was quite impressed that they were able to organize a party in such a short amount of time. It was nice, seeing all of his classmates together again for one big celebration rather than for war. They held the party in the reception hall. Unlike past gatherings, the townspeople were free to join in the festivities. It was a great step forward in showing the people of Fódlan that they would not be repeating history.

Dimitri spent most of the time speaking with nobles and others who wished to express their concerns. After a while, it felt more like a publicity meeting than a party celebrating their victory. He noticed that Byleth was doing the same thing. She gave him a small smile from across the room as one of the older nobles was rambling about his estate needs. Dimitri was about to save her from the torturous rambling when Claude appeared. He smiled at the man before taking Byleth away.

“It must be difficult,” Marianne spoke softly beside him almost making him jump from surprise. He was surprised she did not become an assassin during their days at the monastery.

“The nobles? It has been a struggle with trying to lessen the gap between the nobles and the middle class but I am sure with time we will see it through.”

“No, it must be hard seeing the one you love with another.” Marianne looked at him with concern in her eyes. She was always so sweet but hearing those words out loud ripped the veil of denial Dimitri had held for so long.

“I see you have noticed more than I am willing to admit.” Dimitri laughed quietly as he watched Claude escort Byleth out of the reception hall. He had always hoped for Claude to not come back. A long-distance relationship between two people in power seemed nearly impossible. The effects showed on Byleth this past year. Dimitri was always polite even when he walked dangerously close to the line of something more. He felt a pair of small hands wrapped around his. Marianne held them together and looked at him.

“I could only imagine the pain you feel. After going through so much and then having to see them together, it must be extremely painful. I hope you can find someone to love you in that way, King Dimitri.” Dimitri could not help but smile at the small girl in front of him. They had a connection through shared trauma and it was no surprise that she could empathize with him over this.

“Thank you, Marianne. I appreciate your concern. Would you mind joining me for a walk?” Dimitri brought out his arm for her to take. Marianne smiled brightly before taking his arm.  
Fódlan needed to move forward to grow as a country maybe he needed to take that approach to his own heart as well.

Once a treaty was signed between Almyra and the United Kingdome of Fódlan, Claude officially announced his engagement to Byleth. Some saw it as a political marriage while those who knew them knew of what it took to get them here. Hilda created a team of wedding planners and the wedding would be held in both Fódlan and Almyra. The Kingdome was buzzing with gossip and business about the wedding.

Dimitri did not see much of Byleth during that time. They still had their weekly meetings but as soon as they were over she was pushed into fittings and other meetings for the wedding. He could tell she was a bit exhausted during their time together but her mood was drastically different since before Claude returned.

“So, I see you have been spending a lot more time with Marianne.” They had decided to cut their meeting short and escape for some tea. Byleth smiled as she smelled the familiar aroma before taking a sip.

“That is true. However, I am surprised you noticed with all your cake testing meetings. Dimitri laughed as Byleth rolled her eyes.

“I do enjoy cake just not eating thirty different cakes at once.”

“Regardless, I am happy that you are in good spirits.”

“Thank you, Dimitri. I appreciate you being by my side all this time. I wouldn’t want to rebuild Fódlan with anyone else.” Byleth smiled and gave Dimitri’s hand a light squeeze. He could feel his heartbeat quicken but things had changed. He did not feel like he needed her to love him in that way. Her friendship was much more important.

“Not even your beloved?”

“He has his own country to worry about. I guess I may need to share in that burden as well once I visit Almyra.”

“You may indeed.”

“I did have one request if you don’t mind.” Byleth looked almost shy as she pulled away. Dimitri could not stop himself from thinking how cute she looked.

“Anything.”

Dimitri made his way up towards Byleth’s room. The day was already off to a chaotic start. Many of their friends got drunk the night before and were feeling the pain of it today. He even saw Marianna a little tipsy thanks to some pushing from Hilda. He couldn’t deny how adorable she was and she even requested that he kiss her. Sylvain mentioned how red Dimitri’s face was the rest of the night.

Once at the door, Dimitri knocked twice and waited for a response. He heard Byleth from the other side and slowly opened the door.

Byleth stood by the window. She was dressed up for the first time since her coronation. Her hair was curled and done in a way that framed her face quite nicely. Her dress was slim and embroidered towards the bottom. She did not want to wear an outlandish ballgown no matter how much the other girls insisted. He noticed that she was playing with her ring again.

“Nervous?”

She turned and smiled shyly. Dimitri could not help but stare in awe with how beautiful she looked. Claude may pass out during the ceremony.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Don’t be. You look absolutely stunning.” Dimitri thought for a moment to another life. If things would have worked out differently would he be the one waiting at the church for her while Claude walked her down the aisle? If she had chosen the blue lions would she have still chosen Claude?

“Thank you. I shouldn’t be. Yet here I am.” Byleth’s words woke him from his thoughts. It was stupid to think of the what-ifs in life. Their decisions brought them to this day and they would have to live their life to the fullest. He would make his own path with or without her by his side.

“Shall we?” Dimitri smiled as Byleth took her arm and lead her down to the church. He remembered that day in the garden and how nervous she was to ask him to walk her down the aisle. At that moment he felt grateful for everything his friends, his life, and most importantly the woman who gave him a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I got this idea of what if Byleth saved Dimitri and how that could change the dynamic of her and Claude's relationship as well as Dimitri's feelings for her. I will add more to this series in due time. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
